


A Mother's Love

by theuncannyallie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood and Violence, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2020, But it provides a lot of the angst, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Imprisonment, M/M, Mentions of Lotor, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Objectification, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, the sheith is not nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuncannyallie/pseuds/theuncannyallie
Summary: The news of her son's abandonment in the rift leaves Honerva wanting revenge on the ones who put him there.  Attacking them is not enough.  They must feel the same level of despair that she feels.  Using her soldiers and Sendak, she will break the former Black Paladin - their beloved leader - and force those who hurt her to watch.Especially the Red Paladin.***Mind the tags!***
Relationships: Galran Soldiers/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74
Collections: Bottom Shiro Week 2020





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful of the tags; if any of the tags are triggering to you, please press the back button now! The extremely dubious consent only comes in towards the end, and is a result of some mind-breaking. The non-consensual drug use is an injection that acts as a aphrodisiac and is used on Shiro. The sheith is sort of in the background only in the sense that it is not part of the nsfw but it is foundational and provides a lot of emotional angst!

Honerva had lived for thousands of years blanketed in anger and darkness. She had forgotten what it was like to love, and to truly cherish something. To cherish some _one_. While she once had Zarkon, her allegiance to him while she was Haggar was not based in the love she had for him before their first deaths. 

She spent so long in darkness, but the reemergence of the memories of her son brought her the slightest bit of light. Her purpose became Lotor. She wanted nothing more than to protect him, despite his hatred towards her. He would come around. He would accept her, in time. She was his mother.

Unfortunately, Voltron took him from her.

They were supposedly his allies. His friends. And yet they left him to die in the rift, saving their own skin while her son was trapped in a prison, unable to escape. The despair and fury she felt when Lotor did not return was unlike any she had felt during her years as Haggar.

Voltron had to pay. They had to pay _dearly_.

Attacking Earth in retaliation was not enough. That alone would not satiate Honerva’s desire for revenge. In her mind, her enemies had to lose something as precious to them as her son was to her.

When Honerva’s forces attacked Earth, they drew Voltron out quickly. She ordered most of her troops to focus on depleting Voltron’s energy and the Garrison’s reserves. There would no doubt be casualties, but that was a cost she was willing to pay. Meanwhile, a small and effective task force was aiming towards her _actual_ goal.

Takashi Shirogane was not one to just sit back while people were being slaughtered in a nearby camp, despite his promotion to captain. Even if he had to go in alone, he could not stand idly by while innocents were suffering. Honerva knew this – she had been inside his head long enough to know and understand his sacrificial heroism. It was easy to exploit. 

When Sendak returned to her ship with the former Black Paladin unconscious and slung over his shoulder, Honerva was thrilled. He had foolishly traded himself for the safety of everyone else, and Sendak complied, knocking Shiro out and carrying him back to Honerva’s main ship. While Sendak would have been happy reneging on such an agreement, Honerva had promised him something _very_ worthwhile if he returned to her as soon as the Champion was in his possession.

Truthfully, Honerva’s anger was not really directed _at_ the Black Paladin. He was not one of the ones who so cruelly left her son to die in the rift. (Part of her wondered if Lotor would still be alive if he was piloting the Black Lion instead.) However, he was…precious to them. To _all_ of them. And he was _especially_ precious to the Red Paladin, whom she wanted to hurt most of all. _He_ was the new leader of Voltron. _He_ had piloted the Black Lion when they went into that rift with Lotor. And _he_ guided Voltron safely out of danger without Honerva’s child.

Her anger was directed at him most of all.

After securing Shiro, Honerva pulled her forces back quickly enough that Voltron would not realize what had happened until she was safely out of their immediate range. Her troops had destroyed enough of Earth’s resources and had depleted enough of Voltron’s energy that they would be unable to effectively chase her. She moved her ship far enough away to secure her position, but not so far that she would be unable to send her enemies a clear transmission. She could still communicate with Earth’s forces, but they could do nothing right now to stop her.

When Honerva hailed the Garrison, Keith had been frantically pacing around the room. A few times people had to restrain him, reminding him that the Lions were in no shape to fly at the moment. But as soon as Keith found out Shiro was missing, he had flown into a panic, yelling at anyone who dared to tell him that he could not immediately go rescue Shiro. 

He had just pulled himself out of Hunk’s grip when everyone heard the communications officer say that they were receiving a signal from Honerva’s ship. Keith pushed past several people to rush over and answer before anyone had the opportunity to debate whether or not they should.

Honerva’s face showed up on the screen, her expression contorting to reveal the utter hatred she felt when she saw the Red Paladin.

“What have you done with Shiro? Where is he?” Keith’s voice was loud and furious and panicked, as it usually was when Shiro was in danger. 

Honerva sidesteps to reveal her prize – the captain of Earth’s forces, chained and strung up by his flesh arm, his feet not even touching the floor. Severing the connection to his new Altean limb was easy enough for Honerva, who had then jettisoned it out into space. While the technology was interesting, and would have been fascinating to inspect further, it could still prove a problem if Shiro somehow got it back. The easier move was to just get rid of the problem before it had a chance to start.

Shiro’s mouth is covered, and the muffled noises he made when he could see Keith and the rest of his teammates on the large screen in front of him indicated to everyone that he was also gagged. Keith calls out to him, getting closer to the screen as if that would bring them closer together. His expression is one of fear and worry, though switches quickly back to rage when his eyes return to Honerva. He growls, the sclera of his eyes becoming yellow, and his teeth sharp.

“If you…if you do _anything_ to him, I’ll-”

“There is nothing more you can take from me,” Honerva cuts off with a cold tone. “You took away the _one_ thing in this universe I still loved. You took away my son. You _killed_ Lotor.” Saying the words out loud brought Honerva back to when she first found out her son’s fate, and her body trembled slightly in her anger.

“We didn’t-”

Lance had tried chiming in, but Honerva held zero respect for the former Blue Paladin. Besides, she knew what excuse he was going to drum up, and wanted absolutely nothing to do with it.

“You left him. You _left him to die_.”

“It was my fault!”

Honerva raised her eyebrow when the princess spoke up.

“Allura, no-”

“I…I provoked him,” Allura said, hoping that this version of the events would help redirect Honerva’s wrath. “He followed us because of me. You should target me instead! Not Shiro!”

Immediately, everyone raised objections to the idea that she was not-so-subtly proposing – trading her for Shiro. Lance most of all, telling her that they were not just going to hand her over, and that they would think of something else. If anyone asked what that something else was, he would not be able to answer right away, but handing Allura over was out of the question.

“I have no hatred towards the Black Paladin.” Honerva’s words cut through the chatter and stunned everyone into silence.

“Why did you go after Shiro, then? What do you want him for?” Keith’s voice was frantic again. How many times was this universe going to tear Shiro away from him? “More clones?”

“No,” Honerva said, appearing bored. “All my clones ultimately failed in their task.” After all, only _one_ of them successfully infiltrated the team and he failed at protecting Lotor and failed to bring down Voltron. “Making more would be a useless waste of time and resources.” She glanced back at Shiro for a moment, before looking back into Keith’s eyes. “You took something precious away from me. Now, I will do the same to you.”

Immediately, everyone’s expressions became fearful, with Keith cursing Honerva’s name and pounding his fists on the nearest surface. Everyone thought they were about to witness Shiro’s death, voicing their objections and well as pleas to spare his life.

Honerva found them all painfully naïve.

She had no interest in just taking their leader. She wanted to destroy their morale. Crush their spirits. To have them despair the way she currently was, and the way her son must have after his supposed allies and friends all betrayed him. For them to feel that crushing hopelessness that can only come with ruining the beacon of hope that the Black Paladin exudes even through his various near deaths.

She wanted them to despair in ways they never believed possible.

Honerva explains all of this to those on the other end of her call, while slowly walking over to Shiro. From her pocket she revealed a syringe full of bright purple liquid, injecting the substance into Shiro’s neck. Shiro winced in pain – it was like sludge being pushed into him, and he wondered how long it would take for his neck to bruise, if the injection was not meant to kill him.

“What are you doing?” Honerva smirked – hearing the Red Paladin’s voice full of naught but anger and _panic_ was like a beautiful song. And the concert had barely even begun.

“If _any_ of you stop watching,” she said, turning back to the monitor. Her wicked grin gave zero comfort to anyone on the other end of the call. “I will send the Black Paladin back to you in pieces.”

Honerva snaps her fingers, and everyone watches as numerous soldiers come into view on screen. They stand beside and behind Shiro – in a way that _felt_ like they were surrounding him while still giving their reluctant audience a clear view of the main attraction. Shiro’s eyes had become heavy-lidded, and his face flushed. The substance that Honerva had injected into him was spreading through his veins with a tingling warmth, making his body feel hot. It was slow, but Shiro could feel it. It both electrified him and made him pliant. 

Shiro knew what this was, and what she was planning. Fear did not even register in his mind. Not for himself, anyway. But for everyone else. Especially for Keith. He looked up at the screen, attempting to communicate an apology with only his eyes.

Honerva smirked – the Black Paladin was already affected.

Good.

Meanwhile, Keith felt his stomach drop the moment those soldiers circled Shiro. They were all bigger than him, and their expressions hungry and vile. Keith began saying “no, no, no” rapidly and softly at first. However, his volume instantly exploded once their claws begin tearing at and through Shiro’s uniform.

Honerva wasn’t about to let…them…

Honerva, meanwhile, was not watching her soldiers. She was watching Keith. She was watching the princess. She was watching the traitors who took the one person in her life she still loved, after having lost him for so long. All she wants it to watch their faces when their beloved leader is tarnished and ruined in front of them. It was the least they deserved. 

Shiro winced whenever claws found his skin as well as fabric, and he could sometimes feel the stinging sensation of small bleeding cuts. Unfortunately, those cuts were almost _welcome_. They stung, but in a way that had Shiro’s skin prickling into goosebumps, and he knew this was the injection’s doing. He was unable to do much, still suspended up in the air by his one arm, though did try to squirm away when he felt a soldier grab onto his hips. All that did was elicit a laugh from the soldier, who tightened his hold and pulled Shiro back against him. His cock was massive and already erect, and Shiro’s head fell back when the soldier rolled his hips into him.

That reaction earned a few more laughs, and Shiro couldn’t stop a high-pitched whine when one of the other men pinched and twisted an already hard nipple. Another took time groping his chest, making sure to tear away any remaining fabric so that everything they wanted was exposed. Shiro squeezed his legs together, squirming, but unable to will his body into calming down, especially as more of him was exposed to the cool air. 

“Looks like Earth’s savior is quite the whore, huh boys?” Shiro barely registered the voices, his head feeling heavy and his mouth dry. His vision was groggy, but he could clearly see the red of Keith’s jacket on the screen in front of him. That was all he focused on – he tried to not pay too much attention to the unzippering of pants and removal of armor. He tried to not pay too much attention on the continued ripping of fabric. 

It was fast and hard and _painful_ – the first soldier did not bother with any preparation before forcing his cock deep into Shiro’s ass. Shiro’s entire body went stiff as he screamed behind his gag. It must have been the injection, because despite the pain, Shiro was still hard, and his feverish body took zero time welcoming and adjusting to the intrusion.

On the other end of the screen, Allura’s hand flew to her mouth. Everyone in that room looked like they were going to be sick, horrified by the sight that Honerva was forcing on them. Keith’s pupils were practically slits, his teeth bared in unmistakable fury and anguish. Honerva finds herself loving such an expression. She’s even more pleased when she recognizes the shine in his eyes, where tears were threatening to escape. 

“He belongs to me,” Honerva says, not bothering to hide her satisfaction. Although Shiro was nothing but a chess piece to her, she felt a strong need to stake her claim. “That body is mine. I created it, and he would not be alive without it. It has just been given back to its rightful owner.”

“You sick-”

“You should be watching them, not me, Red Paladin.”

The soft noises that Shiro makes as he’s fucked become less strained and more pleasured. It would be a shame for his audience to not hear him, Honerva realized. She walked over, though the soldiers did not bother stopping their actions. One by one they shoved themselves inside the former Black Paladin, fucking him for some time before pulling out to allow a comrade his turn. Honerva did not care that they did not stop as she removed Shiro’s gag. She smiles when the first clear sound she hears from her captive is a sharp gasp of near _delight_.

There is no need for her to get directly involved in this. While the Black Paladin was her toy, she was more than content to let her soldiers play with him themselves. She orders them to do as they please – Shiro is immediately ripped from his binding and thrown onto the floor. He barely has the chance to adjust to the new perspective before a soldier grabs his hips and pulls them up. He manages a weak ‘stop’ as he’s entered, but unfortunately it stretches out into a loud moan, accompanied with a deep arching of his back. Honerva knows his body is reacting exactly the way she wanted it to, and turns back to their audience with a laugh.

“It seems like your fearless leader might actually enjoy being my plaything.”

Keith is screaming, and several people need to hold him back from breaking the controls. He screams Shiro’s name, tells Honerva she is a monster, and ultimately pleads with her to stop this while simultaneously threatening to kill her.

“Shiro didn’t hurt Lotor! Please!”

“I know. But he is precious to _you_ ,” Honerva reminded him. “Remember that his suffering is _your_ fault.” Though that statement was meant for the entirety of Voltron, at that moment, it was mostly directed at the Red Paladin.

He loved Shiro more than anyone or anything. He had been willing to die for him. To abandon Voltron for him. To damn the _universe_ for him. The Black Paladin was Keith’s greatest weakness, and Honerva wanted Keith to feel the crushing weight of guilt for having caused his pain.

“This would not be happening if you had not abandoned my son,” she said, tone full of malice and anger. 

After a few more minutes, Lance finds he can no longer watch, and he turns his head away. Despite Honerva’s attention remaining mainly on Keith, she notices this. That won’t do. She snaps her fingers.

Shiro feels a hand in his hair, tightly grabbing onto it and pulling his head up off the floor. Someone loops a heavy and thick chain around his neck, and the soldier currently fucking him is given the reins. The soldier pulls tightly, and the chain constricts around Shiro’s neck, causing his breath to go out. He tries to get some air into his lungs, but the chain has cut off his breathing. Shiro’s eyes roll back and his body twitches as his one hand claws at the chain in a desperate attempt to loosen it. The soldiers are laughing amongst themselves, pointing out the fact that even while suffocating Shiro is still hard and his cock is leaking.

“I told you _all_ to watch,” Honerva warns. She watches the princess comfort the Blue Paladin, and she feels a rekindled anger rise in her. Honerva knew that her son loved the princess, who – along with her allies – gave him despair and death. Knowing all that, Honerva found Allura’s comforting gesture absolutely appalling.

Honerva snapped her fingers again, and the soldier’s hold on Shiro’s chain relaxes. Shiro’s body falls forward as he gasps for breath, though he is not able to get much before another cock is suddenly shoved into his mouth and down into his throat. He feels full and needy and disgusting – his body reacting in ways he did not want it to. Tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks, mainly from frustration that he is getting pleasure from being treated like an object and used to punish his loved ones. The soldier fucking his mouth pulls out, only for another to roughly turn Shiro’s head towards him; Shiro hated the fact that he opened his mouth to receive him. Someone else grabs his wrist and Shiro feels another heavy cock in his hand. Knowing what is expected of him and unable to stop his movements, Shiro begins to stroke. 

Keith can clearly see Shiro’s tears, and desperate agony fills his voice. He is sorry. They are all sorry. They had no choice when they left Lotor. He tries to explain this to Honerva, but she just clicks her tongue in annoyance. 

All she heard was excuses and lies.

She turns her head to see Shiro – his eyes half-open, his body glistened with sweat, and his skin flushed. He is trembling, and with one look, Honerva has another soldier kneeling down to grasp and stroke Shiro’s cock to push him over the edge.

The sound he makes when he releases – pulling back from the soldier currently at his mouth – is horrifying in its pleasure. He collapses, muscles twitching, though he does weakly attempt to wriggle away. Unfortunately, he is held firmly in place, and he gasps sharply when he feels the cock in his ass spill inside him and hates that the warmth fills him up and makes his body want more.

Honerva smiles, clearly pleased with this result. “Apparently he _does_ like being my plaything.”

There is silence in the room on the other end; Keith’s mouth had begun to bleed from how tightly he had been clenching his teeth, fangs digging into his gums. Allura is softly sobbing, Coran and Lance next to her with their arms around her shoulders, Hunk had to sit down from feeling faint, and Matt is holding Pidge tightly against him. The remainder of the audience is staring in wide-eyed abject horror.

Shiro whispers Keith’s name, in between apologies and pleas to everyone to not worry about him. “I just want you safe…” His voice is soft and hoarse, and Keith chokes out Shiro’s name in a sob.

Honerva’s face contorts in annoyance. Even with all this, the Black Paladin continued to hold strong, putting everyone else’s well-being above his own and conveying that strength of character to his team and subordinates. That won’t do, now would it? In Honerva’s eyes, for the ones who abandoned Lotor to feel her despair, Shiro would need to be completely _broken_ , and they needed bear witness.

The soldiers pull away from Shiro, and his body gracelessly collapses to the floor. He is still panting, eyes glossed over and unfocused. He feels his hole leaking, and squirms slightly. 

Keith reaches out to the picture – he wants to touch Shiro somehow…to comfort him… As always, Shiro is thinking of everyone else before himself, and Keith hates that there is nothing anyone can do – nothing _he_ can do – to help him right now. It makes him sick, and he takes in a shaky and angry breath.

The show is only at the intermission, though, and Keith shouts a loud ‘no’ when Sendak comes into frame.

Shiro has not realized who now towers over him, and only makes a soft pained sound when he feels a large clawed hand gripping onto his hair and pulling him roughly into the air. However, when he hears an awfully familiar voice whisper ‘Champion,’ Shiro’s eyes grow wide and – for the first time – truly panicked. Despite knowing that his Altean arm is gone, he still tries to use it, but the phantom limb does nothing but make Sendak laugh in amusement.

“Stop!” Once again, Keith is screaming. “I swear I’ll kill you!” Keith’s tears were hot and furious, staining his cheeks. 

Honerva found it beautiful.

She had promised Sendak his prize, and so he would have it. Deep down, she knew he always wanted his ‘Champion’ in this way. Why else would he be so compliant with her orders without Zarkon watching?

Sendak would have his prize, and she would watch Voltron’s beloved Black Paladin break in his hands. And she would relish in their pain.

Having already removed some of his armor, it was easy for Sendak to free his cock from his pants. He turns Shiro around so Shiro is facing the screen, holding him up by his legs. Shiro is spread and on full display, and being more able to clearly see the despair in the faces of his friends – seeing _Keith’s_ in particular – has him holding onto a sob that he does not want to let go. 

He doesn’t want to see them. He doesn’t want to watch their faces.

He couldn’t watch Keith.

“Please,” he weakly says, turning his head towards Honerva. “Please don’t make them watch this anymore…”

Honerva makes a ‘tch’ sound. Even now, he is thinking about them. He did not ask her to have Sendak stop, only interested in sparing his team from this sight. 

“You would not be here if not for them,” she coolly responds. “ _They_ are the ones who put you here. You belong to me because of what _they_ did.”

Shiro shakes his head, denying that they had any responsibility in this. She reminds him that this is _their_ punishment, not his. They need to live with the fact that they caused someone precious to them to be reduced to _this_ , because they took someone precious to _her_ away.

“Please!” Keith’s voice cuts through again, and she arches her eyebrow in curiosity. “We…we can return to the rift! We can get Lotor back!”

“Do _not_ make promises you cannot keep,” Honerva snarls, baring her teeth angrily.

“We can find a way! We did before! We’ll get Lotor back,” Allura said, echoing Keith’s sentiments. 

Honerva knew they were lying. It angered her even further. She looked back at Sendak, who took her cue and shoved his cock inside Shiro’s aching hole. When Shiro cried out and arched, his head falling back so it hit Sendak’s shoulder, Sendak smiled wickedly.

“Only a monster like you would enjoy it like this, Champion.” Sendak said those words in time with his movements, setting a harsh pace. Shiro wants to curse him, wants his phantom arm to rip through Sendak’s body, but he can’t do anything. He is powerless. Thanks to the injection still coursing through his veins, he cannot even control his body; he’s hard and hot again, and the feeling of Sendak’s massive cock thrusting in and out of his ass was intense. It was so big…unbelievably, Shiro was grateful he had been already fucked before, so he was more prepared for this now. The almost constant pressure on his prostate has Shiro biting down on his lip, whimpering despite his attempts to make no sound. In his head, he does something to get away, but his body refuses to respond to any command his brain makes, instead focusing only on the appalling pleasure.

It wouldn’t matter anyway, if he was able to will his body to do anything in protest. Shiro was firmly in Sendak’s grip, and the claws from Sendak’s mechanical arm has long since pierced the skin on his legs. The blood ran down his inner thigh, and the sensation made Shiro squirm more. He feels Sendak’s rough tongue on his ear, and gasps. 

Eventually, Shiro just…stops.

He stops trying to escape, trying to move, trying to do _anything_. Instead, he falls almost limp, like a ragdoll that Sendak is basically just tossing around. The gasps and moans continue, but his eyes go blank and foggy. His vision begins to spin, and his mind becomes cloudy. Where was he, again? Was this all a dream?

Shiro can sort of hear Keith…but his voice is muffled. He can sort of see Honerva, but he cannot quite comprehend her anymore. Maybe…if he just focused on the ceiling above…he could wake from this nightmare. He could pass out. Be unconscious while they used him.

What brings Shiro back to reality is a sharp pain in his neck – not a pleasurable pain like the small cuts his skin has endured due to so many claws slicing him – but a stabbing pain that causes him to scream. Sendak had sunk his sharp teeth deep into Shiro’s flesh, and it is the only thing Shiro can immediately focus on.

“You’re not going anywhere, Champion.” Sendak had noticed Shiro’s wandering mind, and did not want him to miss out on anything. The Champion needed to fully know who owned him, and he needed to be present for this display of power. The taste of Shiro’s blood is tantalizing, and prompts Sendak to move with more force. Every time he was fully inside Shiro, he felt muscles shaking against him, and heard a beautifully depraved sound that he knew the Champion hated eliciting.

Keith has been nonstop begging Honerva to cease this torture, and upon seeing Shiro’s neck torn due to Sendak’s bite, he is screaming again. “We’ll find a way to get Lotor back, I swear!” Honerva ignores him.

Shiro wishes he could comfort Keith. To tell him it was okay, and to not worry about him. Keith spent far too long worrying about him, after all. Shiro was constantly putting Keith in danger, wasn’t he? He tries to reach out… 

Sadly, the chain is still around his neck, and Sendak pulls him back by it. Shiro can’t help but sob – he just wanted to see Keith. He wanted Keith to be okay. He wanted to stop Keith from hurting, and to make sure he wouldn’t do anything rash. Keith was always doing that – rushing headfirst into danger to save Shiro.

Shiro hated himself for constantly doing this to Keith. Perhaps it would have been better had he remained in the consciousness of the Black Lion. Then Keith would not need to fret about him anymore. 

“Keith…”

The chain tightens around Shiro’s throat. It burns his open wound and makes him unable to breathe again. His entire body goes stiff, and he vaguely hears Sendak laugh and remark how tight his hole has become. 

Honerva watches for a few moments, and then becomes perturbed with how long Sendak was choking her toy. She could not have him dying right here. “Enough,” she ordered, but her voice did nothing to ease Sendak’s grip on the chain. The pressure was causing Shiro to lose more blood from the bite wound, red oozing out and painting his chest. She repeated her order a second time, this time more forcefully. When that also fell on deaf ears, she reminded Sendak of an important detail.

“You won’t be able to fuck the Black Paladin like this again if he dies,” she remarks, speaking matter-of-factly. “Do you not want your prize to last longer than this?” Sure, the Black Paladin belonged to _her_ , but Sendak would get more use from him than she would when the monitors were off, so there was no harm to her in letting him borrow her possession.

So long as Sendak kept him _alive_.

That reminder did break through, and Shiro felt himself able to breathe again when Sendak loosened the grip on the chain. He did not drop it – there was still some pressure on Shiro’s neck – but he at least knew he would not suffocate to death while skewered on Sendak’s dick. Shiro was coughing as his lungs filled with air again, and for some reason the feeling made his cock _ache_. 

The more this lasted, the harder it was for Shiro to endure. The poison Honerva filled him with earlier clouded his head more and more as time continued. His vision was blurred, and his body feverish. All noises became muffled, except for the slapping sounds of Sendak’s hips meeting his ass over and over again, and Sendak’s hot breath in his ear. Where was he? 

He wanted to come. He couldn’t take this anymore. His head felt dizzy. His body was on fire. It was terrible. And wonderful. When he whispered something, Sendak laughed and told him to say it louder, so everyone could hear him. At first, Shiro whimpered, but when Sendak slowed down, he complied.

“Fuck me,” Shiro gasped. “Harder- _please_ -!”

But Sendak was not known for his mercy. Instead of granting Shiro’s request, he pulled _out_ , holding Shiro in the air and chuckling when Shiro whined in protest. Tears fell from his eyes in frustration and agony. In the moment, Shiro could only think of the ache he felt, and how _empty_ he was. He needed to feel full again. He needed it. He would die without it.

“What is it, Champion? What do you need?”

“Please,” Shiro begged. “I need your cock… _please_.”

“You like being my fucktoy, don’t you?”

“Yes-” Shiro didn’t know what he was saying. In a more stable state of mind, without the injection blocking everything else out, he would be horrified that he was saying this to the source of so much of his trauma. But right now, none of that mattered. All that mattered was satisfying his body’s desperate need. 

“Tell them you belong to me,” Sendak ordered, giving the stunned audience a terrifying smile, one they would surely all see in their nightmares.

“I belong to you, and to her,” Shiro automatically said with a whine, and Honerva loved that he remembered who _actually_ owned him. Sendak could have his fun, but she was the one who truly possessed the Black Paladin’s body and mind. She always had. 

“Please- please just fuck me again-!”

Sendak laughed but Shiro was so grateful when he felt that massive cock once again inside his ass. That fullness…Shiro couldn’t stop himself from smiling. All he could think about what how good Sendak felt and how wonderful it was being fucked so hard and fast like this. He couldn’t even remember how he got here, or that he was being watched. His voice was loud as he begged for more, agreed that he was Sendak’s whore, and let loose pleased moans which seemed to resonate throughout the room. Tears still ran down his cheeks, but Shiro couldn’t tell if they were still from the agony he felt before, or from the inexplicable happiness he was now feeling.

Honerva was elated – there it was. _Finally_. The Black Paladin fully gave in and broke. She looked into the faces of his comrades, all of whom had gone silent and pale. Even the Red Paladin, who had been yelling at her to stop everything for so long, was quiet. Keith’s face was full of anguish and torment as he was forced to keep watching.

Forced to keep watching as the person he loved more than the universe itself happily begged to be fucked by the monster who had imprisoned and hurt him so much. Forced to listen to Shiro’s sobs and then his moans, to see his tears and his blood. Under his breath, Keith muttered that this was all his fault. All of this happened to Shiro because he couldn’t find enough time to save Lotor from the fucking rift.

When Shiro finally came, the accompanying cry was full of both anguish and ecstasy. His back had arched almost uncomfortably, and he felt Sendak’s grip tighten on him as soon as he released, come smearing his stomach. After a few twitches, Shiro’s body became limp once again; he was overstimulated and in pain again, but still unable to do anything. He would just need to wait until Sendak finished, and until Honerva decided that this was done.

Sendak continued to thrust in and out of Shiro’s hole, perhaps even more excited that Shiro was once again feeling more pain than pleasure. Luckily, it was not too much longer until he came, filling Shiro up so much that he was leaking before Sendak even pulled out. When he did, he just dropped Shiro, who first fell to his knees before collapsing onto the ground. Everything spun…and then he passed out. 

“No more, please…” Keith’s voice was shaky and defeated. Honerva watched him closely for a moment. Although her thirst for vengeance was still largely unsatisfied, it was at least temporarily satiated. Plus, she knew that if she continued this right now, the Black Paladin would physically break and perhaps die. She thought for a moment.

“You will bring Lotor back to me,” she says. When they suggested this before, she knew they had been lying, but why not give them a chance to bring her most precious thing back to her, if they found some way to do so? The Black Paladin’s imprisonment served as good motivation for them. If they succeeded…she would gladly trade him for Lotor. But only then.

Keith nodded, and said they would find her son. 

“For the Black Paladin’s sake…you best hope he is alive when you do.” She watched Keith’s eyes go to Shiro, who was unmoving almost to the point where it looked like he had stopped breathing. And she watched the fear in his eyes skyrocket when Sendak picked Shiro up and threw him over his shoulder like a sack, walking out of frame.

“Oh,” she said. “It would also be in his best interest if you _never_ missed a call from me.” 

With that final warning, she hung up, not bothering to wait for the Red Paladin’s response. Although she was satisfied for now, she would need to remind them again of the despair she felt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was written for bottom shiro week 2020! If there is a tag that you believe I should add, please let me know in the comments! Also apologies for any grammar issues (I only edited once through)!


End file.
